


In Which Thor is Blue-Blooded

by PalladiumPoisoned (ThalliumMage)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crack, Gen, Surprises, Tags Are Hard, Team Bonding, thor is royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalliumMage/pseuds/PalladiumPoisoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Asgardians were slightly different. <br/>But this was unprecedented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Thor is Blue-Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the realisation that we never see any Aesir bleed. Also, total crack. Also, my first fic, so please be kind.

If it's not obvious, the conversation is:

 _B/T:Bruce/Tony_ C/N:Clint/Natasha **S/T:Steve/Thor**

* * *

The team had just fought some rabid mutant dogs all day and was retiring to the tower for sustenance. _Damn_ , thought Tony, _those dogs-or robots?-had some scarily powerful jaws._ So it shouldn’t have been a surprise that other than a few inquiries into injuries, no one had paid much attention to the others.

They gathered around the common floor of the Tower and slumped into their various favoured furniture. In a few minutes pizza-literally the food of gods now-arrived and they all dug in, albeit lethargically.

Tony was munching on his very greasy slice of heaven, when he noticed something out of the blue. Something very, very blue. Something very, very blue that was currently covering Thor’s entire left leg.

Tony, brave and valiant man that he was, did not shriek. Everyone immediately jumped, leaped into the vents, pulled a knife out of their boots or glared at Tony. (It was funny how synchronised Cap and Bruce were, really, their scowls _matched_.) Tony simply pointed at Thor, who looked down at himself, puzzled. The rest of the Avengers turned to inspect him too.

_B: “Gods, Thor, what is that blue stuff on you?”_

_T: “Maybe it’s dog-bot saliva, Bruce! We could run tests!”_

**S: “We should get you cleaned up, Thor.”**

C: “Is no one concerned about the fact that Stark just shrieked?”

N: “Has no one realized that Thor is choking on his laughter?”

Thor took a moment to calm down. The Avengers graciously gave him one.

**T: “Friends, surely you are jesting. This is blood!”**

_T: “Oh. Is it Dog-bot blood?”_

**T: “No, Man of Iron. This is my blood. Aesir blood!”**

_B: “Huh. You mean Asgardian blood is blue?”_

**T: “Yes. Were you not aware, Friend Banner?”**

_T: “No, of course not. Can we have samples? Please, pretty pretty please?”_

**S: “Stark, you are not experimenting on Thor’s blood. Jeez, how are you even energetic enough for this?”**

_T: “But its blue!”_

**S: “No, and that’s final.”**

_B: “I have to agree with him on this one, Tony.”_

_T: “Et tu, Brucie?”_

_B: “Actually, I’m more concerned that we didn’t find out about this earlier. Have you never bled in battle before, Thor?”_

**T: “Why yes I have, Friend Banner, but it has never been as copious as it was today. Those dog-bots, as Anthony put, had strong maws.”**

**S: “Do we need to get this checked, Thor?”**

**T: “No, Friend Steven. It is just a big gash. It will heal soon.”**

C: “If Thor’s fine and dandy, could we just eat our pizza?”

_T: “But Clint, his blood is blue!”_

N: “Shut up, Stark.”

_T: “But his blood is blue, ’Tasha!”_

N: “Do not call me ’Tasha.”

Tony backed off in abject terror.

 _Though_ , Tony later mused, _it is sort of fitting that Thor’s blood was blue._ And that this was one of the nicest surprises the Avengers had received in a while.

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to point out any errors and/or leave your thoughts.


End file.
